


Marshmallow Fight

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Christmas Exchanges and Requests 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Suga has a plan to make sure his husband doesn't work all night.





	Marshmallow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a "naughty or nice" thing on my writing blog, and I went with "naughty."

Koushi peers around the corner. “Target in sight,” he whispers to himself, spotting his husband on the couch reading files from work. Even when he’s not on the clock, he’s on. Being a cop means he’s always working on something, but his latest case is more complex than normal. He’s worked so hard that even his boss sent him home early because he couldn’t keep his eyes open due to staying up so late the previous night. After a two hour nap, he’s back to checking files.

But he forgot who he married. Koushi came up with the perfect idea to distract him. He’s glad he sprung for the extra large bag of marshmallows when he went shopping for hot chocolate. Slowly he inches forward, holding his marshmallow gun close to his chest.

“DAICHI LOOK OUT!” Koushi screams.

Daichi jumps, almost tossing his papers in the air. “What?” he yelps, turning around to be met with a large marshmallow hitting his face. 

“Put down those papers and grab this marshmallow gun,” Koushi says, lifting up the toy gun in his other hand. “This is war.”

Daichi grins, stress melting off his face. “You’re on.”


End file.
